Chemistry
by frozenalchemy
Summary: Sometimes, a loss is needed for their hearts to realize the bitter chemistry that they shared. It took a moment, but a moment might be a little too late. EdWin. ONESHOT


Summary: Sometimes, a loss is needed for their hearts to realize the bitter chemistry that they shared. It took a moment, but a moment might be a little too late. EdWin. ONESHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... -- hix.

* * *

Chemistry 

Their palms brushed together, their fingers linked, fitting at the right place, seemingly so naturally simple. They stared into each other's eyes, and they instantly knew.

A smile was all it took. They stared and close their eyes, with their lips finding each other.

Why?

He tried to reason, for Ed was a boy of logic. Was it because they feel comfort and ease? Because they knew that everything was going to be all right when they are together, or was it because their hearts told them to? Ed and Winry were together ever since they were born, and they knew each other too well. They've shared everything: from the unshed tears to the broken smiles… from the sincere laughter, to their moment of silence. They were best friends, and best friends shared _everything_.

They knew each other's pain that lies behind their smiles. They searched for the deepest secrets, and ignored the obvious. They were doing it, just because it was the right thing, and just because they shared everything. Nothing else.

She opened her blue eyes wide, staring into his golden ones. Their gazes were intense yet teasing, as if inviting each other to be drowned into each other's box of fantasy. A smirk appeared on his face, while still holding their eyes, he moved forward a little. She too smiled a playful grin, feeling his warm breath against her neck.

A second later, their lips met, brushing lightly, teasingly, onto each other. He licked her lips, sucking it gently before thrusting into her mouth. She welcomed it, with her own tongue dancing around his. There were no words spoken, only soft moans from the back of their throats. It became their game, a sport that they played.

They pulled away with a sly grin. Her fingers tangled with his golden hair, slowly moved down to his neck with the lightest trailing movement. His lips moved down unto her neck, nibbling it softly, finding the right spots and sucked it in a playful manner.

"Winry," he whispered in a husky voice, nipping a bit of her skin, licking it gently, and moved upward to her ear.

She giggled and he sighed. She played her tongue around his lips, skimming it quickly while her light cold fingers dancing on his warm back, moving in a teasing manner. He shuddered and moved his light kisses down to her belly, making her giggled yet moaning in pleasure. She kissed his neck, and it was his turn to moan. Back and forth, without a real purpose, they touched and they kissed.

Their movements were playful and teasing. It was passion, yet full of game. They wanted to explore each other, yet taking their time slowly, and lightly. They wanted to get to know each other deeper than they never were… and it was just one of the ways to get them closer.

Why? Just because.

They stood up, and planted another kiss down unto each other to end their game for today. They grinned and linked their fingers. There were no words spoken, no real reason nor a motive. It was simply because they feel that there was nothing wrong for them to do so. Perhaps it was lust, or maybe even desire. But it was their gesture of affection, a proof of their friendship, and the evidence of their…

…If only they understood.

But at times like this, it might be better to lay on instinct, to trust their hearts instead. But why? They could not find the right reason. And maybe they did not need to.

Maybe in times like those, there were no reasons. Hearts just knew.

There was no need to rush to find a reason, for they would have all the time in the world… to play their game for the eternity, or so they thought.

---

"Winry, I need to go. Me and Al… we need to go soon."

"But Ed…"

"It's okay, we'll be back… like always," he said quietly, kissing her lightly as before.

She responded to the kiss, and whispered, "Goodbye."

He sucked the bottom of her lip, and touched her back with his cold metal arms. He smirked at the sight of her shuddering form. "Goodbye."

* * *

It is in human's nature to take things for granted… to believe that there would always be something that would be called as the _next time_. But what if there was no next time? What if their last goodbye was the last game that they would ever play? 

Time has passed, and Ed is now at the other side of the gate. They knew that there is no such a thing like 'eternal' and 'forever'. The game was their past, and it has turned into something painful called _memory._ And as a best friend, she could only hope. Both of them are alive and well, and both of their eyes are staring into the sky. Yet even though both of their hands are stretched forward, their fingers touched nothing and they could never be connected.

It took them a moment, to realize the reality, the truth of the chemistry that they shared. But as the moment passed by, it may just be a little too late. Nothing could go back to its original hope; its initial wish… for one does not have the power to reverse time.

And what is left is regret. Regret between them that could only be express by tears, and the distant memory of a feeling, a sensation of warmth between the two hands that were holding onto each other. The light brushes on their lips, and the vivid sound of an unspoken promise.

"_I love you."_

* * *

A/N: Okay, no real plot, but perhaps a message. It's just an idea that popped in my head, since it rather annoys me… to read the FMA manga, or watch the anime… witnessing at the obvious chemistry between them, while Ed and Winry themselves NOT realizing it. -- But maybe that's what fanfiction is all bout, LOL. Tnx for reading it, and if you guys have time… maybe try reading my other story: _Her Nemesis_. 

REVIEW!


End file.
